Maid time
by Crazyhorses
Summary: What happens when Hanabusa gets a personal maid to clean up his messy room?...
1. Chapter 1 New Maid

"Hanabusa" called Akatsuki.

"What is it Akatsuki? I'm really tired and I need my sleep" said Hanabusa as he came out of his bedroom yawning, it was the middle of the day and Hanabusa didn't feel like doing anything for today.

Hanabusa seen Akatsuki standing in the hallway.

"Kaname wants you outside" said Akatsuki.

Now Hanabusa didn't seem tired anymore, when he heard Kaname name he quickly walk down the stairs. _I wonder what Kaname needs me for _wondered Hanabusa.

Hanabusa opened the door and stepped outside. He shielded his eyes from the sun, and he saw Kaname talking to a girl near a tree.

The girl had light brown hair that touched her shoulders and she looked like she was about 17 years old. She had dark green eyes too and was holding a brown bag at her side. But that's not what Hanabusa was looking at, the girl was wearing a maids uniform!

"Lord Kaname, do you need me for anything?" asked Hanabusa as he approached the pureblood and the girl.

"Aido, I would like you to meet Ash" said Kaname, Hanabusa looked at the girl. _Why do I got a bad feeling about this? _The girl only smiled at him.

"Aido, I realized that your room is too messy and has been for too long" said Kaname.

Hanabusa gasped of what Kaname said, is Kaname telling him that his collection he collected from Kaname is messy?

"Don't worry Lord Kaname, I'll have my room cleaned up right away" said Hanabusa but there was no way he was getting rid of his collection.

"No Aido, its too late. I arrange Ash to be your personal maid from now on".

"What!" screamed Aido and Kaname narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh I mean, you really didn't have to do that" said Hanabusa scratching behind his head.

"Its okay Aido. Ash, I would like you to start on Aido's room tomorrow" said Kaname and the girl nodded.

"What time?" asked Ash.

"When your ready" said Kaname.

Ash nodded and she and Hanabusa watch as Kaname walk back into the house.

"Listen here little girl" started Hanabusa but Ash interrupted him.

"First of all, I have a name and second I'm not little I'm 17" said Ash.

"You have no right to speak to me like that" said Hanabusa.

"Why? Is it because you're a vampire?".

"I never seen a human being rude to a vampire with my own eyes" growled Hanabusa.

"Well you're gonna have to get use to it" said Ash and she walk pass Hanabusa and went in the dorm.

"Hey! Where do you think your going? Come back here!" scream Hanabusa as he quickly followed Ash through the door.

But Hanabusa didn't know that Kaname was watching him from a window, Kaname smirk and went away from the window.

"What's all that racket?" asked Shiki as he came out of his room, rubbing his eyes from his sleep. He keeps hearing argument from Aido's room.

"That would be Hanabusa annoying the new maid" answered Akatsuki he was leaning against the wall.

"New maid?" asked Rima now she came out of the room.

"Did someone say new maid?" asked Ruka appearing out of no where.

"See for yourself" said Akatsuki pointing at Aido's room.

Shiki, Rima and Ruka came Aido's room.

They saw Hanabusa crying on the floor like a baby with a girl sitting on his bed.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Ruka.

The maid looked up and smiled and she stood up. "Hello. I'm Ash the new personal maid for Hanabusa. Its nice to meet you all".

"Are you...human?" asked Shiki.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Kaname".

Hanabusa stopped crying and looked up at Ash.

"So are you gonna clean up his room?" asked Rima.

"Yes, I'll start tomorrow".

"But where do you sleep?" asked Ruka.

"I'm sleeping in the same room with this vampire" Ash said pointing at Hanabusa.

"I have a name" grumbled Hanabusa now standing up.

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" smirk Ash.

"Well make sure you stay alive when you clean his room" teased Ruka and she went back to her room.

"I'm going back to bed" muttered Shiki.

"Yea me too" agreed Rima.

"Torture" mumbled Hanabusa.

"What was that?" asked Ash glaring at him.

"Nothing".

"Hmm, I'll be back. I need to fetch something" said Ash and she put down her bag on the floor beside Aido's bed. "And don't you dare open my bag" warned Ash and she walked out.

Hanabusa groaned, could this get any worse?

"How's the new maid?" asked Akatsuki, now he was leaning against the door.

"Horrible" mumbled Hanabusa.

"I'm sure you'll get use to her".

"But I don't want a maid cleaning my room. I can clean my room by myself".

"Yea right, when you did that. All you did was pick up to clothes and folded them and that's all you did".

"Hey! My room doesn't need cleaning anyway. My room is full of collection".

"Collection of junk" muttered Akatsuki.

"I'm back".

"Oh no" said Hanabusa and he saw Ash came back with a sleepover bag.

"Oh hi" greeted Ash to Akatsuki.

"Hey".

Ash look at her brown bag, "did you touch anything of mine?".

"No" said Hanabusa as he sat on his dirty bed.

"Good" Ash said as she pushed some things out-of-the-way so she can put roll out her sleeping bag.

"Good luck" whispered Akatsuki and he walk away.

"So how long you staying here?" asked Hanabusa.

"I don't really know. I only go if Kaname tells me I have done enough" replied Ash.

"Ugh, well good night" said Hanabusa as he went back to bed and closed his eyes.

"Its still morning".

"Shut up" grumbled Hanabusa.

"Rude" muttered Ash and she sat on her flat-bed, and looked around the room. _This room seriously needs a clean up _Ash picked up a half broken spoon in front of her.

"I got an idea" said Ash to herself.

* * *

**Oh Ash sounds scary. LOL please review (that's what keeps me going)**

**And if I get at least three reviews I might continue the story.**

**I already got ideas for Hanabusa! hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping goes first

Aido grumbled under his covers as he felt something moving by his side, Aido yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his covers and there was something moving under the covers. Aido slowly lifter the covers up and saw a little girl with long black hair and green eyes staring back at him.

Aido was silent for a minute, and then..."I gave birth to a child!" Aido screamed and ran out of the room.

But as he left, Ash came out from under the bed with some rubbish bags that was already filled.

Ash stood up and looked over at the bed, only she saw messy covers and a little girl. "Where's Aido?" Ash asked the little girl.

The little girl only shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Akatsuki heard a banging on his door and he stop what he was doing and opened the door to find Aido.

"Hanabusa, what's wrong?" asked Akatsuki.

"I gave birth to a child!" panic Aido.

"I'm sure you were dreaming" said Akatsuki and he shut the door right in Aido's face.

"What! This isn't a dream! I saw the child in my bed" and Aido opened Akatsuki door and to find Akatsuki sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hanabusa, there's no way you gave birth to a child" said Akatsuki.

"Then how come there's a child in my bed? unless...hey, where do babies come from anyway?" asked Hanabusa.

Akatsuki let out a small sigh, he didn't want to tell Hanabusa this. He rather have Kaname answer for him then him.

"Well you can't have a child without a female, that's all I'm gonna say" answered Akatsuki.

"Uh...was there a female in my room?" wondered Aido and he snapped his fingers, "of course that maid was in my room, I bet she is behind it" and with that Aido went straight back to his room leaving Akatsuki shaking his head.

"Ash, you..." But Aido stopped when he saw the child again, the child was holding up two plastic bag opened as Ash picked up little bits of rubbish and put them in the plastic bags.

Ash looked at Aido, "Oh hi, your awake."

"Don't you play nice with me, you made me gave birth to a child."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Then Ash looked at the child.

"That...thing." Aido pointed to the child.

"Oh her? She's my little sister. Her name is Ruby." answered Ash.

"And what is a nine year old child doing in my room?"

"Same reason as me of course, she's helping me clean up you dirty room." Ash smiled and she went on cleaning.

"But how did she get here?"

"Well Ruby somehow can find people all by herself, and I guess she missed me from home and she probably went on her own just to come here."

"Does she even speak?" asked Aido poking the girl behind her back.

"Not a first but once you get to know her, she can get very attached to people she likes and become a chatterbox." answered Ash.

Ash heard no reply and looked behind and saw Aido poking Rudy like she's an alien.

"Whoa, stop poking my sister." said Ash and she smacked Aido's hands away.

"Ouch" muttered Aido. "So how long are you gonna take to clean my room?".

"Well in your case, maybe two months." Answered Ash and she grabbed the two plastics from Ruby and walked out of the room, leaving Ruby and Aido...alone.

"Hi." said Rudy and she did a small wave to him.

Aido took two steps away from her. "I'm not sure about you. Probably cause your related to that annoying maid." Said Hanabusa and he slowly back away from Ruby thinking she's gonna do something. But he didn't see someone behind and Hanabusa felt something behind him, Hanabusa looked over his shoulder and saw Kaname standing in front of the door way.

"Oh, Lord Kaname." Why did Kaname here? Unless...

"Lord Kaname, are you here to get rid of the maid and her sister because you realized I can clean all my room up by myself?" Asked Hanabusa clapping his hands like a small child.

"No." Answered Kaname and turned his head to the small child.

"And who's this?".

"Oh she's a vampire trying to bite my neck and suck all my blood out." Hanabusa said quickly.

"What? Ruby doesn't do that" a female voice came behind Kaname. Ash walked pass Kaname and faced Aido with empty plastic bags with all the rubbish gone inside. "And Ruby is not even a vampire."

"Hanabusa, since you look like you have free time. You could clean Yuki's room." said Kaname.

"What! I mean...Lord Kaname, not to be rude or anything but can't Yuki clean up her own room?" asked Aido.

"Yuki had barely any time to clean up her own room because of her work." answered Kaname.

"But does that mean I have to clean up Yuki's friend room too since they share the same room?".

"Yes." And with that Kaname left the door.

Ash tried to stop the giggling but Hanabusa looked at her with a glare.

"What a you laughing about?" Asked Hanabusa crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing." replied Ash.

"Well I'm going." and Hanabusa walked out of the room.

"Hanabusa is a vampire?" asked Ruby looking up at Ash.

"Yes, but he's a poopy vampire" said Ash as she went back cleaning the room but she didn't see Ruby walk out of the room.

Ruby saw Aido walking down the stairs. Ruby smiled and followed him.

"So, Hanabusa is it true?" asked Shiki to Aido as he sat on the couch beside Akatsuki.

"True to what?" asked Hanabusa.

"That you gave birth to a child."

"No there's no way he could do that. Unless he's a vampire alien." said Rima was standing beside Shiki was just lying on the couch opposite of Hanabusa.

"Guys, just leave him alone." said Akatsuki and Ruka sat next to the other side of Akatsuki.

"Poopy..."

Hanabusa looked behind him and saw Ruby staying at him with her huge green eyes.

"Did you just call my poopy?" asked Hanabusa.

The girl nodded at him.

"Well I like this girl already." giggled Ruka.

"Shut up." said Hanabusa to Ruka and turned back to Ruby.

"Did Ash sent you spy on me?" asked Hanabusa.

"No, I want to hang out with poopy." answered Ruby.

"Okay. First of all I'm not poopy I have a name which is Hanabusa or Aido your pick. And second I don't want to hang out with you." explained Hanabusa.

"Easy Hanabusa, she's just a child looking for someone to play with." said Akatsuki.

"Yea, a child that's gonna spy on me." muttered Hanabusa.

"O my gosh is that a child I see!" screamed a cheerful vampire.

Everyone looked up and saw Takuma up the stairs staring at a child with amazement.

"Hi." said Ruby.

"Aww, she's cute!" said Takuma and he ran downstairs and hugged Ruby.

"The sparkles are following him again." Said Shiki.

"Uh, Takuma that's not your child." Said Ruka.

"Oh that's right." Said Takuma and he put Ruby down.

"My name is Takuma, what's yours?" asked Takuma kneeling down in front of her.

"Ruby." answered the girl.

"Well its nice to meet you. But I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"She's here because she miss her older sister too much." said Hanabusa.

"Sister? You mean there's another human somewhere?" asked Takuma.

"The maid." said Rima.

"Maid? Where is she?" asked Takuma.

"In my room, she's trying to destroy my room." replied Hanabusa.

"No, she's trying to clean it the best way she can." corrected Ruka.

"Shut up! You have nothing to do with this." whined Aido.

"Oh well I should go now." said Takuma and he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Shiki.

"For a walk of course." answered Takuma and he left.

"Sparkles gone?" asked Ruby staring at the door.

"Sparkles? Did you call Takuma sparkles?" asked Ruka.

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby there you are!"

The was a girl running downstairs and towards Ruby.

"Ash. I made a new friend called Poppy." said Ruby smiling at Hanabusa.

Hanabusa growled a bit.

"Poopy?" Ash asked.

Ruby points at Aido.

Ash laughed a bit.

"Hey! You taught her didn't you?" demanded Aido.

"All I said that you were a poopy vampire." replied Ash.

"I'm gonna-."

"Aido."

Everyone looked around and saw Kaname standing.

"Lord Kaname..." Hanabusa started.

"I thought I told you to go clean up Yuki's room." said Kaname.

"You mean now?"

"Yes."

Hanabusa muttered something under his breath.

Ash thought of something and went back to Aido's room and came back with a small suitcase and handed it to Aido.

"What this?" asked Aido.

"Its all the stuff that you will need when cleaning a room." answered Ash.

"But don't you need this?"

"Nah, I'm buying new cleaning supplies because if I'm cleaning your room I'm going to need stronger cleaning supplies".

Ruka giggled again.

Hanabusa sighed and he approach the door and looked at the other vampires, "so who's coming with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rima.

"Arent one of you gonna help me clean?".

"Nope." answered all the vampires even Kaname.

Hanabusa pouted and walk out.

"So Ash when a you going shopping?" asked Kaname.

"Right now actually, I'm bringing Ruby with me. But don't worry I'm come back as soon as I can." said Ash and Ruby nodded.

"Well good day then." said Kaname and he went back to his room.

"Ash." said Ruby tugging at Ash's maid uniform.

"Yes?" asked Ash kneeling down in front of her.

"Didn't you put your clothes in the same bag that you gave to Hanabusa?"

Ash shake her head. "Nope I sim..." Ash stop her sentence and than she did a tiny yell. "Oh crap, who knows what that vampire going to do when he finds my clothes in it."

"Its no big deal." said Rima.

"With my undies too..."

"Then it is a big deal." said Shiki.

"But I got shopping to do..." Ash quickly think. If she went after Hanabusa she miss her shopping but if she goes shopping Hanabusa will see her clothes especially the undies.

"Ugh, shopping goes first" grumbled Ash and she grabbed her sister's hand. Hanabusa had better not touch her clothes if so then she just have to buy him something pink for him to wear. He can suffer!

* * *

**Oh dang girl, Ash gonna buy Hanabusa pink clothes. That's part of her plan. (involves Kaname a little bit)**

**Until then. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 More Pocky?

"Uh does Hanabusa is the type of guy that likes to wear pink?" asked Ash to herself. She and Ruby were checking clothes in a store, mostly were dresses which was perfect for Ash.

"Can poopy wear this?" asked Ruby and she grabbed a light pink dress with long sleeves and its only goes just above the knees. And had a nice dark pink belt to go with it. And its was just the right size for a man with no manners.

"Good job Ruby, you sure know how to shop for boys." Ash gave a soft pat of Ruby's head. "Now all we need is some pink slippers and maybe a pink hat with it to."

Ash spotted simple slippers and a lovely pink hat.

"Bingo." Ash whispered and she grab the slippers, the hat and the dress from Ruby and went to the shop owner.

"Oh, you have lovely taste madam. I'm guessing this is for a lovely girl?" asked the female shop owner.

"Yea, but for an ugly girl." Ash said and put her hand in her maid pocket and grab some money and paid for it. She would change in her clothes instead just wearing the maid's uniform but since Hanabusa has it...she has no clothes. But as for Ruby, she mostly wears the same clothes everyday like a black shirt with a black jacket and old jeans.

"Here you go." The shop owner gave the stuff back in a plastic bag.

Ash wave and went out with Ruby following her.

"Now cleaning supplies." Ash said.

* * *

Hanabusa grumbled as he knock on Yuki's door. He heard footsteps and the door open, he saw Yuki with a surprise face.

"Aido...what a you doing here?" Yuki asked, why would Aido be here, especially in the morning.

Aido walk pass her and he dumped Ash's bag on the floor and turned to Yuki. "Where's your other friend?" He asked.

"Um, she's in the dorms bathroom." Yuki said. "But why are you here?"

"Lord Kaname had order me to clean your room today."

"What! Kaname did that?" Yuki panic, why did Kaname had to send Aido to clean up her room? Not that she hates him but why him?

"Please, no need to faint because you have a sexy vampire cleaning your room. Now shoo I got work to do." Aido shove Yuki out of her room.

"What just happen?" asked Yuki facing her door to her room. "I think I'm seeing things." and with that, Yuki walked away from her room wanting to find Yori or Zero.

"Now where to begin?" asked Aido to himself as he looked around, the room wasn't to bad but there was some rubbish on the floor and some cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling.

"Well, it's not bad. Now lets begin." Aido pick up the brown bag and put it on Yuki's bed and he opened it and saw cleaning supplies. There were all in order, and not messy like most maids would do.

Aido sighed, he was about to begin when he saw something underneath the cleaning. He took all the cleaning supplies out and after he was done, he gasped. There were clothes were folded up.

Aido pick on up and unfolded it, it was a light brown skirt. He unfolded another one, this time it was a long brown cloak with two deep pockets on each side.

Aido was about to put them back in when he saw something caught his eyes. He pick up a dark purple clothe and unfolded it.

Aido nearly collapsed. It was an underwear! Not just any underwear, but...it was Ash underwear.

Aido did an evil smiled, he pick up another clothe but this time it was a black bra.

Maybe he could use these just to show Ash a lesson.

He grab the undie and the bra. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Shiki was munching on a pocky while Rima sat beside him looking bored. Takuma came back from his walk and was reading a book on the couch.

"I wonder when Ash is coming back." Shiki said.

"She's not getting you more pocky." Rima said.

"You never know."

"Maybe I should've gone with her instead of my morning walk." Takuma said.

"I'm back."

Shiki looked up, same with Rima and Takuma.

They saw Ash carrying three bags while Ruby stood beside her carrying one.

"Welcome back." Takuma said. "Enjoy you shopping?"

"Yes it was so much fun." Ash said.

"Did you buy anything for me?" asked Shiki as he peered in the bag that Ruby was carrying.

Ash, looked over at the couch Shiki was laying on. Can vampires really moved that fast?

"No." Ruby answered.

"Why is there a pink dress?" Shiki asked.

"A present for someone." Ash answered and she set the bags on the table between the couches.

Takuma smiled.

"There not for you." Rima said.

Takuma smile faded.

"Is poopy back?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet." Takuma answered.

"Here I am everybody!"

Ash, Ruby and the three vampires looked and saw Hanabusa smiling holding Ash's bag.

Ash saw something that shouldn't be there, this tick her off. She leap at him and tackled him to the cold floor.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Hanabusa yelled.

"For touching my clothes." Ash said.

"I never touch them." Hanabusa lied.

"Than why is my bra and my undie on your head?" Ash demanded.

"Oh."

* * *

**I don't think Hanabusa can survive with Ash's temper and evilness.**

**Anyway...review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Thing?

"Okay...I forgot you have powers." Grumbled Ash. She stood with her two legs frozen to the floor.

Hanabusa smirked and stood up and took Ash two personal clothes off and drop them on the floor. "That what happens when you mess with me."

"Mess with you? Your the one that used my clothes." Argued Ash.

"I never did."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did potato head."

"No I di-. Hey! Don't call me a potato head."

Ash grinned.

"I think you should let her go." Suggested Takuma, he and Rima and Shiki were watching the argument from their couches.

"But this just go interesting," said Shiki.

"Lets just go," said Rima and she dragged Shiki up the stairs.

"If you let me go, I'll wont attack ya," said Ash. "And we wont speak what had happen. Promise?"

"How do I know I could trust you?" Asked Hanabusa.

"You don't trust me? I'm your personal maid here."

"I think I'll leave you here for the rest of the day." Smirk Hanabusa and he went up stairs with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hanabusa you get back here." Ash said.

But Hanabusa was now gone.

Takuma pick up the two clothes on the floor and handed them to Ash. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ash said. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Takuma." Grinned the blonde vampire.

"I never seen a vampire that's so cheerful and happy unlike some vampires." Ash said.

"Well some people say the same thing to me as well, I guess its just my own personality." Takuma helped Ash to break through ice and Ash shook her legs, she still felt her legs.

"Hey...where's Ruby?" asked Ash looking around only to see her bags she got.

"I saw her went after Rima and Shiki." Answered Takuma.

"Oh than that's okay." Ash said.

"Your sure?"

"She'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door.

Takuma opened the door too see a brown haired girl and a tall boy.

"Oh Yuki, Zero what brings you here?" Takuma said. Ash hid her two clothe behind her back to the two people wont see them.

"Uh, we found a sock." Yuki said. So that's Yuki and the silver boy must be Zero, Ash thought in her head but than she blushed again when she saw the green sock in Yuki's hand.

"We wondered if this belongs to somebody here." Yuki said.

"Uh, that's mine." Ash said and walked up the them and grabbed what was hers.

"Oh, are you a new vampire?" Yuki asked.

"No, just a human maid." Ansered Ash.

"Yuki, lets just go already." Grumbled Zero and he dragged Yuki away.

Yuki waved goodbye and Takuma closed the door.

"That was Yuki and Zero," Takuma said.

"Oh," Ash looked at her bags again. "Uh, I should get ready," Ash grabbed her bags and walked up the stairs.

"Ready for what?" Takuma asked.

Ash looked over her shoulder, "a surprise."

* * *

"Rima, the thing is following us." Shiki said.

Rima stop walking and saw Ruby following them with curious eyes.

"She must like you," said Rima.

"Hmm, is that bad?"

Rima shook her head, "I don't know." She continued to walk.

Shiki gave a weird look at Ruby and he followed Rima.

Ruby smiled and she walked beside Shiki, matching his footsteps to hers.

Shiki looked down and grumbled, he couldn't be bothered dealing with a girl.

"Want to be best friend?"

Shiki shook his head.

Ruby smiled faded and she stopped and she bangs covered her eyes.

Shiki stopped to look at her, that girl is so weird.

"Did I did something wrong?" Shiki asked.

Rima stopped and turned around. "Maybe she's lonely, go comfort her," Rima turned and went around a corner leaving Shiki alone with Ruby.

Shiki saw a tear slide down Ruby cheeks, Shiki rolled his eyes. Little girls can be so strange sometimes.

Shiki sighed, he didn't want to upset the girl, "don't cry."

Ruby stayed silent. Shiki couldn't see her face since her black bangs were covering her eyes.

Shiki poked Ruby in the arm, waiting for a reply or something.

Shiki knelt down, "are you lonely?"

Ruby nodded.

"Need a friend?"

Ruby nodded again.

"Than go be friends with...Rima."

Ruby shook her head, "I want to be friends with you."

"I don't think that's gonna happen."

Ruby slowly looked up and Shiki could see her face properly. Her green eye were filed with tears but Ruby quickly wipe them away.

"Why won't you be my friend?" Ruby asked in a tiny voice.

"Uh because I don't want to."

Ruby green eyes turned blue than back to green.

Shiki just blink of what he saw, Ruby just change her eyes to blue than back to green. This child is really strange.

"Okay, you acting weird. Do you need to get fix?" Shiki Ruby's waist and held her under his left arm like he would with a book.

He started looking for Ash to fix her sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Yuki just had to get involed

Hanabusa sighed in his room. He was sitting on his bed with pile of books in front of him.

"Studying is so boring," grumbled Hanabusa and he opened up the book and he started reading. He got class tomorrow and he needs to study for good grades.

"Why does maths have to be so difficult?" Hanabusa asked himself. He heard a knock on the door, it better not be Ash.

The door opened to reveal Shiki holding Ruby under his arm.

"Is Ash here?" Shiki asked.

"No, why?".

"This thing needs to be fix," Shiki poiting at Ruby, but Ruby smiled.

"Uh, I don't know where Ash is," Hanabusa went back to his books.

"Than what am I suppose to do with this?" Shiki walked in the room, carefull not to trip on anything.

"Throw her out of the window or something," grumbled Hanabusa, of course he was joking but Shiki didn't know that.

Shiki went to the window and opened it, and he through Ruby out.

Hanabusa saw this and scream and ran next to Shiki by the window.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You suggested it."

"I was only joking!"

"Well I didn't know, beside the thing is still alive." Shiki pointed to a tree, Hanabusa sighed of relief. Ruby was sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I'm not even sure if that thing is human," said Shiki and as he left the room, he stop when he saw Ash in front of him with a blue box in her hands.

"Hey," said Shiki.

"Hi, uh...what are you doing in Hanabusa room?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, I gotta go. Oh, by the way. You should get that thing fix before it gets out of control," and with that, Shiki walked away. What thing? Ash wondered.

Ash looked in the room and saw Hanabusa staring out of the window, "what are you doing?" she asked.

Hanabusa turned around and sighed, "someone help you didn't break through the ice."

"Yes, unlike you who left me." Growled Ash. "And anyway, what are you staring out there?" Ash moved to the window and looked out.

She saw Ruby sitting on a tree branch.

"Why is Ruby there?" Ash asked to herself. She looked at Hanabusa and Hanabusa sweat-dropped.

"Did you through her out the window?!" Ash said, if Hanabusa did, than he is so gonna regret it!

"No, Uh, it wasn't me! I got better things than throw a child out the window!" yelled Hanabusa.

Ash growled. "Don't you lie to me! I knew you did it! How dare you touch my sister!" Ash grabbed a random broom that was lying on the floor. And she carefully put the blue box on the floor.

Hanabusa growled and ice started at appear on Ash's feet. Ash broke through the ice with the broom.

"Nice try, but your ice doesn't really do effect at me," Ash held the broom high.

Hanabusa screamed and ran out the room with Ash carrying a broom above her head following him.

"Crazy lady with a broom on the loose!" Cried Hanabusa.

* * *

Ruby was looking around while she still sat on the tree branch. She heard footsteps and she turned around to see a boy wearing a black uniform with a serious face and he was holding his neck.

Ruby made sure she was quiet when the boy sat under her. Ruby looked down to see the boy pull out a little box and than drop it with little tablets falling out. The boy breath heavily holding his neck.

Ruby was trying to get a better look at the boy's face that she lean to far forward and she fell with a little yelp. The boy gasped as a little girl dropped on his lap from nowhere.

The boy shoved the girl off him and he immediately stood up and pulled out the gun, pointing it at Ruby.

"What and who are you?" Boy growl at her coldly.

Ruby got scared of him but she answered. "I'm Ruby."

"A vampire child?"

"No."

Zero lowered his gun a bit, not sure if he should trust the child.

"Zero! Don't point you gun at a innocent child!" Cried a female voice.

Zero sighed and rolled his eyes, Yuki just had to get involed.


	6. Chapter 6 Best Friend!

"Zero! What are you doing!?" Yuki demanded as she step in front of Ruby with her arms wide.

"You don't have to get involved, Yuki."

"Going to shoot a child? I think I do have to get involved."

"Thank you," said Ruby and hug Yuki's left leg.

Yuki smiled and turned around to face the child, "its alright."

"I like you," said Ruby.

"Well, that's nice of you to say that. But I gotta asked, why are you here? Especially near the moon dorm. You lost?"

Ruby shooked her head, "I never get lost, no matter what."

"Hmm, are you vampire child?"

"No."

"Well, I should take you to the head master," Yuki took Ruby's hand. "I bring you there, oh by the way. I'm Yuki and this person here is Zero."

"Zero's scary," whimpered Ruby.

"I don't blame ya," whispered Yuki. But Zero heard.

"I heard that."

Yuki giggled, "I was only joking, anyway lets go bring...what's your name?"

"Ruby. Just Ruby."

"Well lets go bring you to the headmaster, Ruby," Yuki smiled and her and Ruby walk with Zero following them with his gun put away and his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Ash sighed, she lost Hanabusa. He was to damn fast. Some vampires that she pass gave her odd looks, probably wondering why a human was running around the moon dorm with a broom.

"I get you next time," grumbled Ash. Forget about Hanabusa wearing a pink dress, Ash wanted to make him suffer!

"You."

Ash turned around and saw Ruka, think that was her name. "Hmm?"

"Kaname wants to see you." Ruka said, Ash could tell there was jealousy in Ruka's voice.

"Uh, okay. Where do I see him?"

"Follow me," Ruka turned and walked with Ash following her.

Ruka went to a door and knock on it.

"Come on," Kaname voice said.

Ruka opened the door, "Ash is here Lord Kaname."

"Thank you, you may leave, Ruka." Kaname was siting behind a desk with a chess layed out on the desk. The pieces have been moved.

Ruka bowed and left.

Ash looked around, even if it's still day time. The room kinda spooks her.

"If there something wrong?" Ash asked.

"I was wondering if we can talk for a while," Kaname moved a white knight on the chess board.

"Sure."

"You can sit if you want."

Ash saw a chair in front on Kaname's desk. She moved and sat with her hands placed in her lap.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"Do you like it here?" Kaname asked.

Why would Kaname asked that? Is this answers these 20 questions games or something?

"Uh, yes I do."

"You make it sound like that you didn't want to be here in the first place," Kaname slightly narrowed his eyes a her.

"Uh..." Ash didn't know what to say. "Well, I came here to help you."

"Because I asked you. You only came because I asked you. You were too afraid to say no because I'm a pure blood."

"No, it's not that at all." Ash started to play with her fingers. "I only came so I can help you. That's what friends do."

"Thank you..."

"Huh?"

"For coming here just to help me."

"Well, you're welcome."

Kaname smiled only a tiny very tiny smile. Ash always reminds him of Yuki. But he can't get carried away. A few friends hat he always really wanted. _Human _friends...He moved a black night next to a white knight. Friends...

"Uh, do I go now?" Ash interrupted Kaname thought.

"Well there's one last thing." Kaname said. "I notice that you looking lonely, so I had a contact with one of your friends. She'll be here today to start her new academy here and to see you."

"One of my friends?" Ash questioned.

"Yes," Kaname placed his hand under his chin.

Friends? Ash hasn't seen her friends for a long time. Before she knew what she was doing, she got around the desk and hug Kaname around the shoulders. Kaname let out a tiny gasp.

"Thank you Kaname," said Ash but she remembered was hugging a pure blood without permission. She let go, "I'm sorry about that, I guess I got to excited."

"Its alright."

"So did you say she was coming today?" Ash asked.

"Yes, your friend might be already in the headmaster office right now."

Ash nodded, "can someone show me that way. So I can see her and say hello."

"What happen to cleaning Hanabusa's room?" Kaname asked.

Ash dropped her smile.

"I'm only kidding. You can asked someone to show you the way there. And you can clean Hanabusa's room tomorrow when he goes to study in the night class."

"Thank you once again," Ash walked out of the door and close it. Once she closed it, she squealed like a little child would and ran off to get change. She can't see her friend while wearing a maid's uniform. She went to Hanabusa's room and shut the door. She change into a dark red shirt with a brown jacket that was zipped up and had long dark jeans.

She step out of the room, there was still no sign of Hanabusa anywhere. Probably hiding in a corner. Ash smirked at the thought. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

Shiki, Rima, Takuma and Akatsuki were having a chat at the bottom. Blood tablets were on the table. Shiki spot the girl coming down.

"Another new maid?" He questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm Ash," Ash said.

"Oh...you look different," commented Shiki.

"Thank you...I guess."

"You look pretty," Takuma smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Where you going?" Asked Akatsuki.

"To the headmaster office, but I need someone to take me there. I don't know my own way."

"I'll take you if you want," offered Takuma.

"Why thank you Takuma." Takuma lead Ash to the door, he opened the door and let Ash go outside first.

"Wait Takuma," Akatsuki.

"Yes?" Asked Takuma.

"Be careful not to take her through the flower garden. We all know how you stopped and go blabbing about how pretty the flowers are," said Akatsuki.

"And watch out the day class students," warned Rima.

"Okay, I'll make sure." Takuma said rubbing the back of his neck.

He closed the door and turned around to see Ash waiting for the huge gates.

"You ready?" Asked Ash. Ready to open the gate but Takuma stopped her.

"Wait, we don't go that way when we have no classes," Takuma said and lead her somewhere else.

"Why not?" The maid questioned

"For safety reasons." Answered Takuma.

Takuma went a big bush and move the branch's out-of-the-way. Ash could see the outlines of the door that was built in the wall.

Takuma moved Ash forward with him, he push the door to a forest.

Ash went through with Takuma following her.

"Follow me and stay close," Takuma started to walk through the forest with Ahs beside him.

After a few minutes, Ash and Takuma went through the forest and now on a bridge.

"O my gosh!

"Its Takuma!"

Ash and Takuma turned around and saw girls looking at them with black uniforms on.

"What is he doing with another girl?"

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"Oh no, this could get dangerous," mumbled Takuma.

"Lets go say hello to him!" The girls squealed and started running towards them.

"Run!" Takuma yelled and grabbed Ash's hand and dragged her.

"Whoa!" Ash said in surprised.

Ash notice that she and him were now running down the hall with girls screaming not far behind.

Takuma was still dragging her, he saw the headmaster offie and he dashed for it. He opened and push Ash inside with him and he closed the door.

Only to head girls screaming pass the door and off to the distance.

"What was that all about?" Ash said, a little bit freak out.

"Don't worry, its normal." Takuma said.

Ash heard a cough behind her and turned around to see Zero, Yuki, Ruby, a guy with glasses and a girl sitting in a chair.

"Uh..." Ash was speechless. This is now awkward.

"Ash!" Ruby smiled and ran to hug Ash.

"Hi everybody!" Takuma said.

"Will you quit it with the sparkles," grumbled Zero to Takuma.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" Asked Yuki.

"Oh, you must the new maid for Hanabusa," said the headmaster.

"Oh, Uh...yes I am. Are you the headmaster?" She asked.

"Yes, pleasant to meet you. I already know about you so no need to introduce yourself."

"Ash is that you?"

Ash looked at the girl, she had dark red hair with black streaks including her bangs. Deep dark brown eyes. The girl was wearing a day class uniform.

"Cierra Adams? Your the new student?" Ash questioned. Cierra was one of her best friends, but Cierra was kinda difficult in her own way, like she sometimes can get lazy and think about things that doesn't make any sense. Cierra can always go drooling after boys, especially hot ones.

"Ash! I knew you were here," smiled Cierra.

Ash came over and hugged her with everyone watching them.

"Cierra came over to play?" Asked Ruby.

"No, I came here to study at this academy and to see my best friend."

Ruby pouted.

"I swear, these days are just getting more weird," grumbled Zero and pushed Takuma out-of-the-way to walk out of the room to see a bunch of girls waiting.

The girls scream and ran off by Zero' deadly glare.

"Zero! Stop giving the girls your death glare. Your gonna give them a heart attack if you keep doing that," said Yuki poking Zero in the arm.

"I agree with my daughter!" Agreed the headmaster. Daughter?

"Not my fault they keep drooling over the night class." Grumbled Zero and he walked away.

Yuki turned back to the group. "Uh, I need to go. Bye!" Yuki ran off.

"Creepy guy went?" Asked Ruby.

"Yep," Ash said.

"A creepy _and _sexy guy_," _said Cierra.

"Cierra, please keep your thoughts under control," said Ash.

"Ash," Takuma called, "shall we go now?"

"Um, sorry Cierra I need to go." Said Ash.

"What? That fast? Leaving me? Behind?" Cierra said.

"You that upset I go?" Ash said.

Ruby pointed something beind Cierra. Ash looked behind and saw about 13 bags all piled on top of each other.

"Wait a minute...you only want me to stay so I have to carry your bags with you." Ash said.

"But my bags are heavy," complained Cierra.

The headmaster and Takuma sweat-dropped.

"You put 124 clothes in your bags again didn't you?" Ash asked.

"What? You expecting me to leave all my fashion clothes behind? I don't think so," said Cierra.

"Uh, Cierra you'll never learn," mumbled Ash.

"That's not true, I learn that cute guys are at this school," smiled Cierra.

Ash covered Ruby ears. "Uh young child here."

"Uh, Cierra...how about I take you to your room?" Asked the headmaster.

"Okay, I'll see ya soon Ash." Waved Cierra.

Ash waved and she and Takuma left.

"She's a very interesting girl," said Takuma.

"You could say that," smirked Ash.

* * *

**I hope this is long enough...**

**Thanks to Swagcityy13 for giving me a OC. I just hope I did well with it. This should get interesting with Cierra in it. (Cierra 17 btw)**

**Poll open for Maid Time. **

**Please review! Or vote in the poll. Which guy should be with Ash?**


	7. Chapter 7 Forgiveness?

Hanabusa sat in the library, he was sitting by himself and a book in his hand. He had his left hand under his chin while he read.

"Hanabusa? You in here?"

Hanabusa stopped and looked around, "is that you, Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki saw him and walked over, "you were hiding in the library?"

"What do you mean hiding? I'm trying to study for our class tomorrow," grumbled Hanabusa and continued reading.

"You were screaming down the halls saying that a girl was coming after you with a broom," said Akatsuki taking a seat next to the vampire.

"That was a mistake," mumbled Hanabusa, "wouldn't you be running if a maid was after you and ready to hit you with a broom?"

"No, I'll just use fire," answered Akatsuki, "oh by the way, I noticed that you haven't really use your powers on the maid if she tried to hit you or something. Unless...you can't fight a girl."

"It's not like that at all! I just don't want to waste my powers on her," yelled Hanabusa.

"Powers?" A tiny voice said.

Hanabusa screamed and jump from the chair and he turned around, he saw Ruby crawling out under the table.

"A human girl scared Hanabusa? That's amusing," smirked Akatsuki.

"Shut up!" Hanabusa said, glairing at Akatsuki.

"Poopy has powers?" Ruby asked.

"That's not your concern," Hanabusa looked at her, "and stop calling me poppy! It's not my name!"

"Hanabusa, don't yell at the girl," said Akatsuki.

"Well, I don't really care about her," said Hanabusa.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Akatsuki.

"What's going on?

Hanabusa and Akatsuki saw Shiki crawling out under the table with a pocky in his mouth and he stood up and brush dirt off his clothes.

"You were under the table?" Hanabusa asked.

"Hmm?" Shiki looked around, "yes, I was under the table. What's wrong about that? Its not a crime."

"But, since when do you start hanging under tables?" Hanabusa asked, "and what were you doing under there?"

"Oh, I was following that thing," said Shiki pointing at Ruby who snuck back under the table, "she actually knows her around this place, and she knows where to find pockys. She's helping me look for them to I can eat."

"Oh, but doesn't Rima feed you?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't fee me enough, however, the thing found 134 pockys around the dorms," answered Shiki, leaning on the table.

"Does Rima knows about this?" Asked Hanabusa.

"No."

"Does anyone know what you're doing?"

"Besides the thing and you guys, no."

"Does Ash know that you have her sister?"

"No."

"So, you just stole the girl?"

"Well, she's the one that asked me if I wanted pockys, and I said yes."

"Oh which reminds me, when are you going to apologise to Ash for whatever you did?" Asked Akatsuki.

Hanabusa looked at him, "why should I apologised? Is wasn't my fault in the first place. I didn't through her sister out the window."

"You did?"

"No! Is was him," Hanabusa pointed at Shiki who shrugged.

"Oh," Akatsuki sighed, "well, just so you know. Ash is looking for you, she wants to see you. She looks happy too after she came back with Takuma."

"What! Where did she went with Takuma and why is she happy? And why does she want to see me other than beat me up?"

"I don't know, go look for her yourself," said Akatsuki and stood up. "Well I gotta go and study myself." He walked away leaving Hanabusa and Shiki with a girl munching on a pocky under the table.

"Well should I go look for her?"Asked Hanabusa to Shiki who rolled his eyes.

"Why you asking me that? She's not my girlfriend or anything, so I don't care."

Hanabusa sighed, "well I may well go see her." Hanabusa walked away.

* * *

"Hanabusa! Where are you?" called Ash as she wandered through the halls, she didn't know that vampires walking pass her were looking at her nice and tasty neck. Ash didn't really want to talk to Hanabusa, she rather read or something. But she doesn't want a war starting with her and Hanabusa, she may well just get this over with.

"Here I am."

Ash yelped as Hanabusa suddenly appeared beside her, "can you stop doing that!"

"Stop?"

"Appearing everywhere! It's kinda creepy," Ash sighed.

"Not my fault. So, I heard you want me to talk about something," said Hanabusa, he noticed that Ahs was wearing different clothes, interesting.

"Yea, it's just a quick talk." Ash took a deep breath. "I want to forgive for throwing my sister out the window...for now."

"I didn't even-"

Ash raised her eyebrows.

"I mean...that's great," Hanabusa looked around nervously.

"So there won't be a war between us?" Ash asked holding out a hand, expecting a hand shake.

"Uh, is this some kind of trick?" Questioned Hanabusa.

"Just shake the hand already," sighed Ash.

Hanabusa slowly shook his maid hands and then quickly let go, wiping his hands on his clothes.

"Oh come on, I don't have a disease on my hands." Ash said.

Hanabusa rolled his eyes at her, "you never know."

Ash turned around and walked away, "yea whatever, a maid and a vampire starting a war against each other sounds retard."

* * *

**The next after noon...**

Hanabusa came out of his room with his uniform, ready to take class. He went down stairs and saw the rest of the night class students ready to go.

"I can't wait to get started on my test today," beamed Takuma who was standing next to Shiki who secretly had 23 pockys in his pocket from yesterday with Ruby.

"How can you be excited for a test?" Shiki asked.

"Shiki, where were you yesterday?" Rima asked.

"Hanging out with that thing," answered Shiki.

"Is that so?" Rima said.

Shiki nodded.

"Ugh, I can hear the day girls screaming. Its giving me a head ache," grumbled Ruka.

"Just put up with it, Ruka," sighed Akatsuki.

"Kaname, do we go now?" Takuma asked and Kaname nodded and he opened the doors.

The whole night class went out towards the huge gates where they could see the day class girls screaming like mad birds.

"Wow, I wonder there are day class girls are here," said Ash and she and Ruby watch the night class students open the gates. The moon dorm sound so silent now that the night class went to go to class.

"I miss poopy and sparkles and Shiki," said Ruby.

"Well, at least it peace and quite now," said Ash as she walked away from the window. "Now time to at least start cleaning Hanabusa's room.

* * *

"Are those the night class students?" Cierra Adams asked as she saw students in white uniforms walking pass her and her friends.

"Yep!" Answered her group of friends.

Cierra already made a group of friend from yesterday and already was well in this academy. Her red hair with black streaks fit well with her black uniform. She's happy here except that she didn't see Ash or Ruby since yesterday.

"Yay! I can see my Hanabusa!" Yelled one of her friends.

"Akatsuki is mine," said another.

Cierra was really paying attention but she saw a night class student walking with a girl, they both had pockys in their mouth.

"Who are those to students?" Cierra asked.

"That's Shiki and Rima," answered one of her friends.

"Shiki is hot but not as hot as Hanabusa," said another.

Cierra immediately fell for Shiki, he looks sexy! Cierra knows where she's going to night. The moon dorm. Her friends talk about it and how they not aloud in but that's where all the night class students stay.

Cierra saw a nigh class student that seems familiar but she shook her head. No that person can't be, can it?

_I'm so going to the moon dorm to-night, I'll sneak my way in _thought Cierra and smirked, when it comes to sneaking, no one can stop her.

* * *

**Sorry for no updating that fast, anyway...hope you like this chapter...**

**Cierra: hi**

**Me: did you sneak into my house?**

**Cierra: yes hehehe**

**Me: *walks in my room and locks the door* **

**Cierra: was it something I said?**

**Poll is still up! reminder**


	8. Chapter 8 Boogey man?

"Yuck! Gross! Foul!" Cried Ash as she lifted a pile of books from the floor to see a family on dead rats.

Ruby knelt down and patted one of the dead rats.

"Ruby! Don't touch them!" Ash picked her sister up and put her on Hanabusa's bed.

"But they looked like that want someone to pat them," innocently said Ruby.

"No, those rats want someone to throw them out," grumbled Ash and she got a bag. She put green gloves on and slowly started to pick op the rats by the tail and put it in the bag. It was night and the full moon was up. The night class students would be half way throught their class by now.

"Ruby, can you stop staring at the moon," said Ash and saw Ruby on her toes by the window. Looking at the white moon. "Ruby, your not a werewolf."

Ruby shook her head, "how do you know?"

"I'm your sister."

Ruby eyes turn to blue than back to green.

"And stop doing that! That's freaking me out, and how do you do that anyway?" Ash asked.

"My secret," giggled Ruby.

"Why do little kids always keep secrets away from me," pouted Ash, "I keep secrets."

* * *

Cierra slowly crept through the halls, careful not to disturb the sleeping students.

Cierra opened the door and went outside, she spotted Zero and Yuki on a roof looking around. Cierra smirked, and she ran as fast as she can to the moon dorm.

Cierra looked behind her and stopped beside a tree, she saw only Yuki on the roof now. Where was that Zero?

"What are you doing out here?"

Cierra froze, and she slowly looked behind her. She saw Zero standing there, glaring at her.

"Uh, hi?" Cierra took a step back.

"You do know that day class students are not allowed to wander out night," said Zero.

"Yes, but I still came out here anyway," smirked Cierra.

Zero growled, "go back to your dorm."

"But I don't know my own way back," said Cierra.

"I'll get Yuki."

"But first," wink Cierra, "you have to catch me first." Cierra quickly ran away from the (hot) Zero.

Zero started chasing her, "hey! Get back here right now!"

"Your not suppose to yell at a sweet girl like me!"

"I don't care!"

Cierra laughed and went to a plain wall and bounce off it so she can cling onto the side of the roof.

Zero growled from the ground and watch Cierra climb on the roof and ran. "Girls these days," he grumbled and saw Yuki running towards him.

"Zero, I heard you yelling. What's wrong?" Yuk ask Zero and stopped beside him.

"A weird girl manage to slip away from me and climb onto a roof," answered Zero.

"A vampire?"

"No, a day class student."

"Well? What are we doing standing here? We gotta get her back to her dorm!" Yuki said.

"OMG! How many sexy guys does this academy have?" Cierra asked her self when she sneak a peek looking through a window where the night class study.

"I wonder if Ash has a boyfriend," wondered Cierra.

A night class student look at the window, he had long black hair and a serious face.

Cierra yelped when she noticed that the student was looking right at her.

Cierra gave a nervous wave and than ran to another roof.

"They may be cute, but they are scary," mumbled Cierra.

Cierra looked around from her spot, she saw a window that had lights on and a little girl looking at the moon.

"Is that Ruby?" Asked Cierra herself and squinting her eyes. "It is! I wonder if Ash is with her."

* * *

"Ruby! There's no way you keeping dead rats as pets," said Ash as she took the bag that was filled with dead rats away from Ruby.

"Why not! We never have pets," complained Ruby, "its not fair!"

"I tell you what's not fair, I have to put up with you," argued Ash, she and her sister a good friends. But when it comes to fights, they will argue for hours until to see which one of them wins.

"No one said you have to put up with me," Ruby argued back.

"Well, I can't exactly leave you here with vampires that might suck your blood."

"I don't care if they suck my blood."

"You will when your laying in your coffin."

"Than mom and dad would be angry at you if I die."

"Just because if you die, they wouldn't be angry at me."

"But I'm their favourite child."

"Say's who?"

"Say's me."

"And I say 'keep dreaming'."

"I always dream and dreams come true."

"Ruby, I told you this already. Unicorns aren't coming to your house so they can dance with you."

"Siblings fighting...will the world end with their bad attitudes?" Said a voice.

Ruby and Ash looked at the window to see Cierra sitting on the window sill, grinning at them.

"Cierra? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, "day class students are not allowed to be in the moon dorm."

"Rules are so last year," said Cierra, "I shock that you don't sound surprise to see me, after what I have to go through just to see you guys."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Being chased by a scary guy and jumping of roofs. That sort of stuff."

"Cierra, stop telling my sister bad habits," warned Ash.

"I'm not, that's your job," Cierra said and Ash growled.

"Can't you go back to your dorm?" She ask Cierra.

"No, my closet is a retard! It wont fit all my clothes in," said Cierra and she looked around the room. "Okay, someone tell me why is there a messy room?"

"Well, I'm here to clean the room. I'm the new maid."

"New maid? Since when?"

"Since a few days ago."

"How come I didn't know about this until now?"

"Cause your a neat freak?" Ruby asked.

"I will be if somebody doesn't tell me what's going on!" Panic Cierra and stood on her feet and walk to the door and turned around, "so who's explaining this stuff to me?"

Ash took a deep breath, Cierra was her best friend so she has to know sooner or later.

Ash told her the whole story, who asked her, who the room belongs to, and everything.

"Oh, I see, interesting story," nodded Cierra, "now tell me the real story."

Ash and Ruby gaped at her.

"That was the real story, Cierra," Ash said.

Cierra froze. This is real?

"What! So all of this is true?" Cierra ask Ash and she nodded.

"Please give me a minute," said Cierra and she closed the bedroom door so she was in the hall now.

Ash and Ruby gave nervous glances to each other, and they nearly jump when they heard Cierra scream.

The door opened to show a smiling Cierra, "I feel much better now."

"Cierra, look what I got," Ruby grabbed the bag that Ash was holding and opened it to show Cierra, "I got new pets."

Cierra looked inside, she saw dead rats.

"Yuck! Ruby don't show me that!" Cried Cierra, covering her eyes.

"Ruby," warned Ash.

Ruby smiled at her big sister.

"What? I'm an innocent child."

"That is what you think," Ash mumbled.

Cierra went out of the room.

"Cierra, where are you going? Get back to your dorm," demanded Ash as she followed her, leaving Ruby playing with the dead rats.

Cierra stopped and look at Ash with a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry Ash."

"For what?" Ash ask her.

"For not helping you clean the room right now," Cierra hug Ash.

"Well, you don't really need to help me clean. I'm the maid after all."

Cierra let go, "I was expecting 'why not' so I could answer."

"Okay...why not?"

"Because my nails are still wet." Cierra held up her hands to show blue on her nails.

Ash rolled her eyes.

Ash and Cierra heard a knob turn and they both looked over the railings to see a door knob turning.

"Oh no, the night class are back from their classes," whispered Ash.

"What happen if they see me?" Cierra ask Ash when they both went back to Hanabusa's room and Ash closed the door.

"I don't know, but you better hide," urged Ash.

"Where? I'm not hiding with all this junk," complained Cierra as she went around the room to find a good spot to hide.

Ruby looked up, "is poopy and sparkles back?"

"Who the heck is poopy and sparkles?" Cierra ask.

"Ruby, got out there and talk to them." Ash said.

Ruby went straight to the door and opened and walk out. Ash closed the door and looked at Cierra. "Go hide!"

"Where?! And why is there a paper that only had 'Kaname' written on it?" Cierra asked as she pick up a paper and looked at it.

"Cierra!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll just hide in this closet," Cierra went in a little closet. "Whoa, whoever owns this has bad fashion taste in shoes."

"Sparkles, can I touch your hair?"

Ash heard Ruby from outside the bedroom.

"Why do you want to touch my hair all of the sudden? But, alright."

Ash could hear Takuma's voice too.

"Hello pocky boy!" Ruby said.

"Hello thing," Shiki's voice.

"Where is your sister?"

Ash froze. That was Hanabusa voice, and he sounds like he's moving towards his room. Ash quickly knelt on the floor and she messes up her hair a bit so it looked like she worked hard.

The door opened to show Hanabusa.

Ash turned around to greet Hanabusa.

"Hey, how was your class?" She asked.

"Not bad," Hanabusa grumbled and he looked around.

"Something seems different in here," said Hanabusa.

Ash quickly grab a dead rat from the bag that was near her and she threw it at Hanabusa's face.

Hanabusa yelped as he felt the dead rat smack his face, the rat fell to the floor.

"You had a family of dead rats under a pile of books, that's what different," said Ash.

"Yuck! Stop being rude," Hanabusa said, kicking the rat away from him.

Ash rolled her eyes, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"To get a couple of books," answered Hanabusa and he pick two books from the side of his bed, "I need to give them to Shiki since he's needs help in maths."

"Okay, you got your books, now go," said Ash pointing towards the door.

"Its my room, not yours" grumbled Hanabusa and he stopped before he walked out.

"Wait a minute, you seem eager to get me out of my own room," said Hanabusa, looking at Ash.

"What do you mean? I have done nothing but clean your room a bit." Lied Ash.

"No, there's something in here. That you don't want me to find."

"What? I'm not hiding anything."

Hanabusa started to looked around his room.

"Hanabusa, can you please go out so I can clean?" Ash complained.

There was a tiny creak from the closet.

"What was that?" Hanabusa asked and he looked at his closet.

"Nothing, I didn't hear anything. Other than your voice," said Ash, standing up.

"Something's is in my closet."

"The tooth fairy?"

"You shut up."

"And you tell me I was rude," mumbled Ash.

Hanabusa walked over to his closet and slowly turn the knobs.

He opened his closet but only to have a shoe thrown at him.

"Don't come near me you boogey man!" Panic a female voice.

Ash sighed. Her friend was spotted.

* * *

**Hope you like it, for some reason Cierra seems to make the story much interesting.**

**Cierra: I always do!**

**Me: stop stalking me**

**Cierra: I wasn't stalking you...I was stalking your fans...**

**Me: *Screams***


	9. Chapter 9 Tutor or flirter?

"Another girl is in my room!?" Questioned Hanabusa as he saw a girl with red hair and black streaks with deep dark brown eyes, she was holding a shoe in each hand over her head ready to throw them.

"She's a friend," said Ash, "she means no harm. For now."

"What are you doing here?" Hanabusa demanded, pointing at Cierra.

"Your asking me, what are you doing here?" Cierra asked back.

"Its my room." Hanabusa pointed out.

"I don't care I this is your room," growled Cierra.

"Get out! Oh...your a day class student." Hanabusa started to grin. "What brings your here?" Hanabusa said in a calm voice.

Ash face-palm. Hanabusa can be such a...well something.

"To see my friend," said Cierra slowly moving out of the closet and she stood behind Ash for protection and she still held the shoes.

"Ash is your friend?" Hanabusa questioned, a bit surprised than he smirk.

"Well sorry, but we don't allow day class students here. If you want, I can take you back to your dorm for ya."

Cierra gasped and threw a another shoe at him.

"Ouch! What was that for? I only asked."

"So it is true." Cierra said.

"About what?" Ash asked.

"That the night class students are vampires," Cierra gasped again.

Ash sighed, her friend knew about vampires being real. But she probably didn't know that there was vampires here at this academy.

"I'm not vampire," said Hanabusa.

"Yes you are, you act like one," replied Cierra.

"How? By asking you to take you back to your dorm?"

"Yes, I seen a lot of vampires do that. I'm not stupid."

"You know about vampires being real?" Hanabusa said in a surprised tone, a day class student (besides Yuki and Zero) knows about vampires.

"Yes, and your one of them." Cierra growled.

"Cierra, no need to sound like you're gonna kill him," said Ash.

"Maybe I might kill him," Cierra said.

"Don't tell me you're a vampire hunter student," said Hanabusa, taking a step back. She might have a bloody rose like Zero has.

"Well..." Cierra started.

"She was supposed to be a vampire hunter, but she failed." Ash said.

"Hey! How can I pass when those big guns are so heavy to hold," Cierra started to complain.

"The small guns weren't heavy."

"They didn't match my clothes," replied Cierra.

"Daggers?"

"To sharp, I might cut myself."

Ash sighed.

"So wait, is your parents vampire hunters?" Hanabusa ask Cierra.

"Yes," Cierra replied.

The door creaked a bit and everyone turned to the door, the door opened and Shiki step in and the door itself closed behind him.

Shiki didn't look surprised when he saw a day class student standing behind Ash.

"Hanabusa, where I those books that you promised to give me?" Shiki asked. Ash saw Ruby hanging on Shiki's leg like a lost puppy.

"You're a vampire too!?" said Cierra.

"Maybe," Shiki replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cierra Adams, the new day class student." Cierra smiled, he's handsome!

"Okay, whatever." Shiki shrugged and he turned back to Hanabusa and held out his left hand, "books?"

"Oh...uh." Hanabusa gabbed two books and handed them to Shiki.

"Thanks," said Shiki and went towards the door.

"Wait. What's Ruby doing to your leg?" Ash ask Shiki.

"She's warming my leg up," Shiki answered and he left, carrying the 'silent' Ruby with him.

"That's weird, right Cierra." Ash looked behind her and saw Cierra no where.

Ash turned back to Hanabusa, "where did Cierra go?"

"I don't know," Hanabusa said.

* * *

Shiki went to his room and opened his door, he went in and closed his door. He turned around to see Cierra sitting on his bed.

Shiki blink, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Cierra started.

"Cierra!" Cried Ruby, she let go of Shiki's leg and ran to Cierra to hug her.

Cierra smiled and she set Ruby next to her and she turned to Shiki to answer his question.

"I, uh...I'm you..."

"A you pocky boys tutor?" Ruby ask Cierra.

"Uh, no- I mean yes! I am the new tutor!" Smiled Cierra.

"Yay!"

"I don't need a tutor," Shiki said.

"You get yummy food if you let me tutor you," winked Cierra.

"Okay." Shiki sat beside Cierra but not to close to her.

"So, lets start," Cierra took a book from Shiki's hand and she opened to the first page. "Okay, these are easy. What's 134 plus 345?"

"That's not what I'm having trouble with," Shiki said. He took the book from Cierra and he flipped through some pages and stopped and handed it back to Cierra.

Cierra nodded, "okay." She looked through the page that Shiki had stopped and she gasped. "Holy mother of ponies! This page is using big words that I don't understand. And the numbers are way to large. What are they teaching you?!"

"Maths, languages, spelling, history..." Shiki started.

"History? I'm good at that. Do you have a learning history book that we can use?"

Ruby grabbed a book from nowhere and handed it to Cierra, "thanks Ruby."

"Your welcome!" Smiled Ruby.

"Okay, where to begin," Cierra started to read a few random pages. "Many, many, many, many, many, many, years ago. Vampires rule the night, sucking blood from innocent people necks..." Cierra continued to read out loud. "...Purebloods were born vampires and has the power to turn humans into vampires by biting their necks."

"Is this book trying to make vampires sound scary?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, I have no idea. This book is just being racist to other books." Cierra threw the book on the floor. She turned to Shiki.

"So, what's your name?" Cierra ask Shiki.

"I thought we were just learning about maths," Shiki said.

"As a tutor, I must a nice random conversation with you. So, what's your name?" Cierra smiled.

"Uh, Shiki." Answered Shiki.

"No it's not! Its pocky boy." Ruby said.

"So, Shiki. Ready to have a pleasant conversation?" Cierra moved closer to Shiki.

"Not really," Shiki said.

"Have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Flirt with girls?"

"Girls flirt with me."

"Do you like girls with red hair and black streaks and have cute brown eyes?" Cierra said quickly.

"I thought this was a conversation, not a 20 question game." Shiki said.

"Cierra trying to flirt with you." Ruby beamed.

"Ruby!" Cierra scolded at Ruby.

There was a heavy knock on the door.

The door opened and a silver hair boy walked in.

Zero.

Cierra screamed.

"There you are." Zero grabbed Cierra's left leg and lifted her up to she was hung upside down and her skirt fell backwards but luckily, she was wearing her pyjamas shorts underneath.

"Let go of me!" Cierra demanded, "you have no right to touch me!"

"What's going on in here?" Ruka appeared at the door with her arms crossed.

"Another vampire!" Screamed Cierra.

"You know about vampires!?" Ruka said.

"Get out of my way!" Zero said and he pushed pass Ruka and down the hall way to the stairs.

"Crazy man trying to- oh my bananas! Is that a gun!" Cierra manage to grabbed Zero's gun that was half hidden in his shirt and she took it out.

"What's happening?" Ash appeared, running towards her friend and Zero.

Ash screamed, "Cierra's got a gun! Hide!" Ash hid behind the couch.

Zero dropped Cierra and grabbed his own gun back. "Your going to the headmaster right now!"

"Ouch!" Cierra grumbled and she laid on the floor. Couldn't be bothered to get up.

"What's going on here?" Kaname appeared next to the left stair case, folding his arms across his unbutton black shirt that fit well with his white pants.

"This student escaped from her dorm to here," Zero said, grabbed Cierra by her right arm and held straight up.

"She's a friend of mine," said Ash, poking her head from behind the couch.

Ruka, Ruby, Shiki and Hanabusa were all running down the stairs like mad ducks and stop when they saw Kaname.

"She was my personal tutor," said Shiki, "at least, that's what she said."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry for not updating sonner. Just so tired. (Lame excuse :.**

**To make it up for you readers, here is an extra part...**

Headmaster Cross was sitting at his desk, looking through students files. Headmaster came across Cierra's profile and he looked at it.

"Hmm, I wonder what history she has here." Cross wondered and he opened the brown file opened and took a peek inside. He took out a piece of information paper.

_Cierra Adams (shows the picture of her next to her name)_

Cross started to read.

_Cierra Adams._

_Age: 17_

_Personality: Laid back, lazy at times, neat freak, crazy, obnoxious, cocky._

_Day class student._

_History..._

_Cierra: was train to be a vampire hunter but failed. Wasn't meant to be a vampire hunter, didn't have the strength or caution. Didn't have interest in any kind of vampires. Interested in taking pictures of wild life and writing._

"Cierra taking pictures of wild life? I bet she must be good at that." Chuckled Cross and he looked in the brown file and saw photos at the bottom. He took them out and looked at them carefully.

(these photos are grey and white)

First photo: a crow flying through the sky.

Second photo: a white hare running across a field.

Third photo: a squirrel running up a tree with a fox at the bottom.

Fourth photo: a shadow in the trees.

Cross frown.

Fifth photo: two yellow eyes staring at the camera in the woods at night

Sixth photo: a shadow looking at the moon.

Seventh photo: two shadows huddling together at night in the woods.

Eight photo: a dead hare with paw prints beside it.

Ninth photo: a shadow running across the field at night.

Cross squinted at the ninth photo, "is that a wolf? that can't be."

He turned the ninth photo around and saw writing.

_**Creature of the night, keeps howling at the moon. Doesn't like light, and kills living things.**_

"That can't be." Whispered the headmaster.

**I hope you understand this extra part!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ruby you are so dead!

"So, you sneak into this dorm? And you're not my tutor?" Shiki ask Cierra who was sitting on the couch.

Shiki was resting on the other couch with Ruka standing behind him, resting her arms on it. Hanabusa was standing next to Ash which she didn't notice Hanabusa was kinda to close to her and Kaname was standing on the other side of the couch, looking at Cierra. Zero was standing near the door, ready to take Cierra to the headmaster but he didn't know that Ruby had stolen his gun and she ran somewhere to hide.

"Maybe," Cierra gaze fell on Zero, why is he glaring at her like that?! Its freaking her out!

"Cierra Adams," said Kaname, "your Ash's friend, am I correct?"

"Maybe." Cierra gaze still on Zero.

"Yea, she is my friend." Ash answered for her.

"May I ask, why your here? Day class students are not allowed here, especially during the night. It's very dangerous." Kaname said.

"Lord Kaname," Hanabusa.

"Yes?"

Hanabusa went to Kaname and whispered something in his ear and after a few seconds, Hanabusa back up and stood behind Kaname like a guard would.

Kaname frowned, "Cierra, do you think we are vampires?"

"Maybe," Cierra said. Zero is really freaking her out with his glare!

Ash sighed and she sat beside Cierra and smack Cierra behind her head.

"Ouch! Don't do that!" Cierra growled.

"Than stop saying maybe."

"I can't help it. Zero is freaking me out with his glare!" Panic Cierra and she put a cushion to her chest for protection like she's gonna get into a fight.

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Zero's glare's are supposed to freak out girls." Said Shiki, "its popular."

"Shut up." Zero growled at Shiki.

Shiki shrugged his shoulders.

"And yes I do believe in vampires," Cierra finally answered Kaname's question.

"Well sorry to say this. But, vampires do not exist." Kaname said.

"That's a lie," said Cierra.

Ash sighed, "she knows."

"How?" Ruka asked.

"She had parents that are vampire hunters," replied Ash. "And she knows everyone here is a vampire."

Ruka gasped, "you better not try anything with Lord Kaname or others!"

"Uh..." Cierra gaped at her, trying to say something.

"She's not a vampire hunter." Hanabusa said.

"How?" Shiki asked.

"Failed at it." Ash yawned.

"I did not fail, I just quit." Growled Cierra.

"Sure," Ash rolled her eyes.

"I think that you must see the headmaster and I in a private talk," calmly said Kaname.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lord Kaname." Said Ruka with a worried look on her face.

Cierra eyes widened at Kaname.

"Cierra, he doesn't mean that _talk_." Ash said.

"I'll take her to the head master about this," said Zero.

"So you can kill me with your glare? I don't think so silver hair boy," said Cierra.

"I'll take her, I'll have a talk with her with the headmaster." Kaname said. "Is that okay, Cierra?"

"Uh, you wont suck my blood will ya?" ask Cierra.

Ruka growled, "Kaname would never do that!"

"Calm down." Said Shiki.

Ruka growled at Shiki but she remained calm for now.

"Can I come?" Ash asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," said Kaname and him, Cierra and Ash went.

Zero was about to go but he realised that his bloody rose was missing.

"Ruby," he growled.

* * *

"How does this work?" Ruby wondered. She was standing beside a tree, holding a big gun in her hands. Trying to figure out how it goes.

"There should be a button." Ruby now kept poking the gun, hoping to get it to work.

"It won't work," mumbled Ruby. She doesn't know how are guns work. But she'll figure it out...

Ruby saw Kaname, Cierra and her sister walking on a path.

"I wonder if Ash knows how to make this work," said Ruby, she pointed the gun at Cierra (didn't mean to). She didn't know that her index finger slid on a trigger and she accidently pulled the trigger back and there was a loud bang.

Cierra was looking at the stars in the sky but as she looked down, she saw a purple flash. She scream. "A stalker is after me!"

Cierra jump into Ash arms by surprise, Ash sighed. Cierra jumped into her arms like a woman that got rescued or something...

"A bloody rose," said Kaname, stopping in his tracks.

Ruby smiled, "so that how it works.

"Ruby! You are so dead!"

Ruby turned around and saw Zero running towards her.

Ruby screamed and she went out of her hiding and she ran towards Kaname and hid behind him, "save me." She mumbled.

* * *

**okay, I did a short chapter. I feel lazy! (been listening to a lazy song)**

**Ruby: *hides in closet***

**Me: I'll hide with you *hides with you***

**Cierra: eats cakes**

**Zero: where is she?! (meaning Ruby)**

**Bloody rose: ... **


	11. Chapter 11 No Wolf in Japan

Ash sighed, she was waiting outside of the headmaster office for to long now. And she needed to her sleep. Cierra and Kaname haven been to long in there. _The headmaster must be telling Cierra about vampires and stuff_ thought Ash.

Ruby had to give the gun back to the 'angry Zero'. Zero went back on duty with Yuki where ever she went.

"I'm bored," mumbled Ruby, she sat down by Ash's legs. "And sleepy too."

"Same here, but I'm not leaving without Cierra," said Ash.

"Is she gonna be a vampire?" Ruby ask her sister.

"No, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be a vampire," smirked Ash.

"Good, than she doesn't have to drink my blood," smiled Ruby.

Ash laughed, Ruby can be fun to be with.

The door opened, Cross poked his head out. "Ash, come in please."

Ash nodded, and she went in the offie with Ruby behind her, "is something the matter?"

Cross sat back at his desk, Kaname was standing beside him with his arms cross and Cierra was sitting down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked, she moved so she can stand behind Cierra.

"Well, now that Cierra knows about vampires are this school. I think it's best if she becomes a maid like you." Explaied Cross.

"I'm not agreeing to this," huffed Cierra.

"Why does she have to become a maid?" Ash asked.

"Well, we are not sure if your friend can keep a secret about vampires. So she'll be a maid like you only she'll be working at the day class dorms." Smiled Cross. "I'll inform Zero and my Yuki about this and have them keep a close eye on you. Just to be safe."

"What about my class and homework?" Cierra asked. "I can't just spend the whole day cleaning up rooms!"

"Well, you won't be cleaning up all day. You'll will take shifts. Here, this is your schedule." Cross gave her a piece of paper and Cierra looked at it.

"But, does that mean I'll have to skip some classes?" Cierra asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. And the teachers won't mind." Said Cross.

"Okay," said Cierra.

"So why did you need me for?" Ash asked.

"Well, we want to ask for a favour," said Kaname.

"Yes?"

"If you do a good job with cleaning Hanabusa's room. Me and the headmaster might enrolled you to this academy," said Kaname.

Ash eyes widened. Enrolled to this academy? No private tutor anymore? Getting more friends? That's like... a dream come true.

"Please say yes, Ash." Whispered Cierra.

Ash wished she could say yes, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"I would love to say yes, but...I'm afraid that I'll have to say no," Ash said.

Cierra gasped, she leapt from her chair and face Ash. "What did you just say?"

"I'm not doing it," said Ash.

"Are you only saying that to joked around me?" Cierra ask her.

"No, I don't want to." Ash said.

"But Ash..." Cierra whined.

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Why not?" Kaname asked.

"Well, this academy is a nice place and all but...I promise my family that I would return after my maid cleaning duty and start my private lessons with my private tutor again. I can't let my family down, after all. A promise is a promise." Ash said.

Ruby kept silent.

"Well, alright. It's your choice." Said Cross.

"Well, I gotta go." Said Cierra, backing up a bit to the door.

"Hang on, you haven't receive your punishment yet," said Cross.

"You mean, being a maid is not my punishment?" Cierra questioned.

"No, it's just to make sure you won't spread our secret."

"Aww!" Complained Cierra.

"Cierra's gonna suffer," giggled Ruby behind Ash's legs.

Cierra groaned.

"Well, I'll leave you with her." Said Ash and she opened the door with Ruby following her behind.

"Your gonna leave me?!" Cierra said.

"Well, I gotta get some sleep." Ash answered.

"Ruby can you stay, please?" Begged Cierra.

"Sorry, but I gotta sleep too." Ruby answered.

"Where are you sleeping Ruby?" Ash ask her little sister.

"Somewhere secret," smiled Rub.

The room stiffened.

The headmaster laughed nervously. "What a good joke."

"It's not a joke," said Ruby.

The headmaster sweat-dropped. "Uh..."

"Trust me headmaster, Ruby is not normal," warned Cierra.

"Well, let's go Ruby." Ash said and they both left.

"Well, I gotta go to." Said Kaname and he left to.

"So, what's my punishment?" Cierra asked.

"You'll have extra homework to do." Answered the headmaster. "For sneaking into the moon dorms."

"Crap," mumbled Cierra.

"And I don't need that kind of words in this academy!" Complained the headmaster.

"Okay, okay." Cierra held up her hands in defeat. "So is that it?"

"Well, there's something else I want you to talk about," said Cross.

"Okay," Cierra sat down in the chair again.

"Tell me about these photos," said the headmaster. He laid all the photos in front of Cierra on the desk.

"My photos? What about them? "Cierra glance at her photos that she took in the wild life.

"Well, I was wondering where you got these photos," said the headmaster.

"A forest called Endless Woods," answered Cierra. "Scary place though when its night."

"Endless Woods? Haven't been there, but I certainly have heard of it. It's not to far from here, correct?"

Cierra nodded, "I don't go there anymore."

Kaien Cross nodded, "when were these photos taking?" He pointed at the photos that had the shadows in them.

"Three months ago," answered Cierra.

"Hmm," Kaien put his hands under his chin. "Suppose you do know what those shaows are."

"Yea, took me a while. A wolf." Cierra said. "That's why I stopped going there after the wolf started to creep me out."

"Like?"

"Well, the first time I saw it was at night. It was in a safe distance from me, I took a picture of it and the wolf ran off. The second time I came to it, the wolf was closer than before. Looking at me with those golden eyes, I didn't get much look at it since I kept seeing it at dark."

"And?"

"I keep seeing it every time I go to that forest to take pictures. As I keep seeing it, it came closer. I was a bit afraid but that didn't stop me from seeing it from time to time at night. I kinda felt guilty if I stopped going there. But one time, when I got that. I didn't see the wolf this time. All I saw was a couple of dead rabbits lying on the ground with paw prints around. When I went back home, I went in my room and saw paw prints all over my room. My window was open. It scared me. I realised the paw prints were in blood and that's when I stopped coming there. I'm was too afraid. I might get eaten or killed by that wolf."

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No. I didn't want to scare anyone."

"But you do know."

"Know what?"

"About wolves."

"Uh..."

"Wolves haven't been in Japan for thousand of years."

* * *

"Hanabusa! What did you do!" Demanded Ash as she saw his room.

"I did nothing!" Responded the blonde vampire as he read his book, while lying on his comfy bed.

"Poopy in trouble," beamed Ruby. Standing next to her sister.

"I cleaned some of your stuff, and now there's more messy stuff in your room," said Ash.

"Don't come complaining to me," said Hanabusa.

"Hanabusa! Is you want to impress Kaname. Than stop doing this mess in your room."

"Whatever, I need some of my sleep." Said Hanabusa. "Its three hourse before the sun comes up and I want so peaceful sleep before I wake up for my class tomorrow." Hanabusa yawned. "Turn the lights off."

Ash rolled her eyes, he could've t least say please at the end. But she turn the light switch off and she could hear Hanabusa moving on his bed, trying to get ready to sleep.

"I need to go to sleep, bye Ash." Yawned Ruby in a cute way and she walked off.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Whispered Ash.

She somehow manage to find her sleeping bag in the dark and she slept with a pillow over her head and Hanabusa started to sing in his sleep.

Ruby walked through the hall way until she opened a door to Shiki's room. She slowly made her way in and she carefully closed the door behind her without making any noise.

Ruby could easily see in the dark room, she saw Shiki lying on the bed asleep. With a pocky hanging out of his mouth. He didn't need covers since it wasn't cold tonight and he was even shirtless just wearing his black pants.

Ruby smiled. Tonight. She wanted to sleep with her pocky buddy.

* * *

**Hope you like.**

**Leave a cookie behind. Or a review...please.**

**Ruby seems cute with Shiki by her side, :)**

**Question: which guy should be with Ash? 0.0**

**Ash and Hanabusa: 4**

**Ash and Takuma: 0**

**Ash and Akatsuki: 0**

**Ash and Kaname: 0**

**Ash and Zero: 0**

**Ash and Shiki: 0**

**She shouldn't have a guy: 0**


	12. Chapter 12 where do babies come from?

**Okay people, we starting to the episodes now with vampire knight, this chapter will be the same with teh first episode with VK. But its gonna be a little different...**

* * *

"134, 135, 136." Ash was picking up old pencils that were half chewed on and she was counting them too.

Hanabusa was sitting on the bed, fixing his tie. He needed to go to class soon. It was nearly night-time and all the night classwas getting ready.

"I swear, this is one of the hardest room I ever clean." Said Ash.

"Well deal with it. Your not the one that has to see your objects getting thrown out," said Hanabusa.

"I didn't ask for your comment," frowned Ash.

"You didn't need to."

Ash growled and she threw a pencil at his face but he caught it.

"Trying to blind me?"

"No, I rather have you deaf." Smirked Ash. "And stop chewing on your pencils."

"Well I get hungry in class." Replied Hanabusa and he left the room in his night class uniform. He went down stairs where the other vampires were ready to leave.

Hanabusa stood next to Shiki, Rima and Akatsuki.

"Shiki, why is that girl following you?" Asked Akatsuki.

Shiki shrugged, "I don't know."

Ruby was standing very close to him.

"You do know that you can't bring her to class right?" Rima asked.

"Whatever," said Shiki. He took a pocky from his pocket, "Ruby if I give you this. You have to stay here."

Ruby nodded, "okay, anything for my pocky boy."

Shiki gave it to her and Ruby nibbled on it and she went up the stairs.

"So, having fun with you maid?" Asked Akatsuki.

"I don't care about her," said Hanabusa. "She's annoying."

"Alright everyone, let's go." Said Kaname.

* * *

Cierra saw the girls screaming at the night dorms brown doors. She had just finishing a room that she had cleaned.

She saw Yuki trying to hold them back and she didn't see Zero anywhere. T

"No!" Said Yuki and she tried to push the girls back and far as she could.

Cierra watched from a safe distance.

The doors opened and Yuki looked back to see the night class all ready to go.

"Oh no. I'm late again." Yuki mumbled. She sighed.

"Please proceed," said Yuki and she back away.

The girls squealed and cheered as the night class walked pass them.

"Good morning girls! I can hear you loud and clear from the dorm. You are all looking quiet cue today." Hanabusa smiled as he walked near Akatsuki.

"Oh look, it's Idol, I mean Aido." Said one of the girls beside Cierra.

"Hi!" Greeted Hanabusa. How come he's all cheerful outside the dorm? Cierra felt like putting a spider in Hanabusa pants if he kept being to cheerful.

"Hanabusa," said Akatsuki.

"Oh relax! Your so stiff, Akatsuki." Hanabusa said.

"Aido, over here!" A girl called.

"Hello, Akatsuki." Said another girl.

Hanabusa looked and them and said 'bang' while doing a pose. Akatsuki put a hand on his head, Cierra doesn't blame him.

The girl fainted when Hanabusa said 'bang' to her.

"Oh I want to get shot to!" Cried the same girl near Cierra and two girls ran and they pushed Cierra and she fell onto Yuki who was about to help her.

"Ouch," grumbled Cierra. Yuki just groaned.

Cierra looked up and saw girls crowding Hanabusa. "Okay, does this happen every day?" She asked and Yuki sat up.

"Yea, you get used to it." Yuki said.

"Oh, so that's you job? Just push girls away from the night class?" Cierra asked.

"Kinda, me and Zero have to make sure that day class don't get too excited about seeing the night class or about finding about their secret." Yuki said.

"Sounds like my kind of job!" Cheered Cierra.

Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Cierra, Yuki."

Cierra and Yuki looked up to see Kaname bending down towards them. "Is everything alright?" He asked. He put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki looked like she just got into a trance.

Cierra shook her head. "No, nothing is alright. These girls look like they are about to eat Hanabusa." She mumbled.

Yuki blink, "uh, yes. I'm fine, Kaname."

"Thank you for all your help." Kaname smiled at Yuki.

"Yea, sure." Yuki said.

Cierra felt the air turn cold and she turned her head around to see the day class all glaring at Yuki. "Do you girls got anything else better to do! Stop staring at another girl! It's inappropriate to looked at another girl!" Cierra growled at the other girls.

Yuki noticed the girls glaring at her and she stood up quickly along with Cierra.

"I mean, that's what disciplinary committee does!" Said Yuki.

Kaname stood up, "when you act reserve like this. It makes me feel lonely." He said.

"How do you think I feel? Being torn away from Ash," Cierra started to act dramatic. "I feel like my soul has been rip away from me." But of course, Kaname was more focusing on Yuki than her. Same with Yuki.

"Um, I'm sorry. But I guess it's because your the one that came and save my life that day, Kaname." Said Yuki.

"Kaname save your life? How?" Cierra asked.

Kaname walked closer to Yuki. He put his hand on Yuki's head. "Don't worry about that anymore. It was so long ago."

"I'm being ignored," mumbled Cierra.

A pale hand grabbed Kaname's wrist away from Yuki.

"Zero!" Said Yuki.

"Glaring boy is here." Said Cierra.

"Your classes have begun Kaname, you should go now," said Zero.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at Zero, he pulled his wrist away from Zero.

"Your so scary," said Kaname and he walked away. "Mister disciplinary committee," Kaname turned his head.

Cierra saw two girls go up to Kaname. They were holding gifts.

"Um, Kaname. Would you...please accept this." Said on of the nervous girls.

"Thank you," smiled Kaname. And the night class students left.

Yuki stiffened a little.

"Someone's jealous," smirked Cierra.

This time, Yuki looked at her. "No, you got it wrong."

"I'm never wrong! Well most of the time." Said Cierra.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" Zero yelled at the day class girls.

The girls went away from him.

"Everyday their screaming and shout-" Zero felt pain on his back.

"Why are you acting cocky you big jerk?!" Yuki demanded. She was punching Zero's back. "Your late! It's our job as disciplinary committee to sent an example!"

"Oh yea? Well, I can say that same thing about you!" Said Zero, pushing Yuki back.

"Calm your attitude's!" Cierra said. Putting herself between Zero and Yuki.

Zero glared at her.

"I'm not going to the dorms!" Said Cierra. "So stop glaring at me!"

"Go," commanded Zero.

"Go yourself!"

"Guys stop!" Yuki said. "Cierra, you should go to the dorms. It's safer there."

"Fine, I will. At least you say it in a good way. Unlike this child." Said Cierra.

Zero was tempted to whack Cierra's head.

"Bye guys," said Cierra and she ran off. But she didn't went to her dorm. She knew a good way to get to the moon dorm.

* * *

"Ruby, you sure you can carry those?" Ash asked as she carried four rubbish bags, she carried two in each hand.

Ruby insisted she wanted to help and she carried five bags. Two bags were in her right hand while three bags were in the other hand.

"Yea, I'm okay." Smiled Ruby.

"Well, okay. But be careful." Warned Ash, she and Ruby carefully went down the stairs and they both set the bags on the table below.

"My arms hurt," complained Ruby.

"Mine too," agreed Ash. "Maybe we have a little break, how about that?"

"Yay!" Cheered Ruby. "I want to play outside."

"Um, I'm not sure. It's dangerous out at night." Ash said.

"Please? With Ruby on top?" Ruby begged.

"How about we play a chess game?" Ash suggested.

"Or hang out with me!"

Ash jumped and turned around to see Cierra smiling at her.

"Cierra!? What are you doing here?! It's after noon! You shouldn't be here!" Ash said.

"What? But I wanna hang out with my best buddies," said Cierra, putting an arm around Ash. "I'm lonely in my dorm."

"But how did you get in here?" Ash asked.

"My secret." Cierra winked.

"Your gonna get in trouble," said Ash.

"I don't care," shrugged Cierra. She pulled out a book that came from her sleeve. It said 'diary' on the front cover. "And look what I got."

"A diary? Is that yours?" Ash asked.

"Nope," said Cierra. "I found this is someone's dorm, I took it."

"Cierra," groaned Ash.

"What? I love finding out people secrets," smiled Cierra. "Wanna read together?"

"No," answered Ash.

"I want to read with you!" Ruby said.

"Okay than," Cierra sat on a couch with Ruby next to her.

Ash looked at them two, waiting for something.

"OMG! This person is insane! "Cierra stated. "It say's 'I love Ruka so much that I would even marry her and have ten kids'."

"Oh, where do babies come from?" Ruby ask Cierra and she shrugged.

"Uh, I don't know. Ash, where do babies come from?" Cierra ask her friend.

Ash gulped, "from a mother stomach."

"That's not what I mean. How do babies get in a mommy belly?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, I asked my mom but she wouldn't answer." Said Cierra. "I want to know."

"Uh...um...it's kind of hard to explain." Said Ash, she sweat-dropped.

"We are all ears," said Cierra.

"Please tell us," said Ruby.

"Well, you will need..." Ash can't tell them! It's an awkward condensation! Besides Ruby shouldn't know there things at her age, and Cierra...well it's best if she doesn't know.

"I can't tell you." Ash replied.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...a maid doesn't tell that kind of stuff."

"Fine," grumbled Cierra like a little child would. She put the book back up her sleeve, she was afraid what else she could find in the dairy.

So after a few hours, it was night. Ash tried hard to get Cierra to leave but of course, Cierra is stubborn. Ash gave up and she, Ruby Cierra helped clean up Hanabusa's room. Well Cierra didn't really clean, all she did was panic about something living in a room.

"I swear that pile moved!" Cierra said, pointed to a pile of clothes. She stood in the door way.

"Cierra, stop worrying." Said Ash.

The pile did move.

Cierra screamed, but Ruby head popped out from the pile of clothes.

"Ruby, you nearly gave me a heart attack," said Cierra, putting a hand over her heart.

"Sorry," said Ruby. She made her way out of her pile. She stood up quickly. "I want pocky boy here, I'm missing him!"

"Don't worry." Ash said.

"I should go now." Cierra said.

"To your dorm?" Ash asked.

Cierra nodded, "yea, I've been here long enough." She window and opened it.

"Can I come?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Smiled Cierra.

"Wait, Ruby shouldn't go with you." Ash said.

"Why not?" Cierra asked.

"It's could be dangerous for her," said Ash.

"Ash, please. You saying that one time when Ruby visited Australia without anyone knowing isn't dangerous, but going to my dorm with her is dangerous?" Cierra ask Ash.

"Uh..." Ash sighed. "Fine, she can go with you. But I'm coming too."

Ruby quickly jump straight out the window and she somehow manage to land on the ground with out any harm.

"Whoa, Ruby got some style in her." Smirked Cierra, she jump out the window and she landed on the ground to but she felt pain in her bones.

"Ouch! Pain! Pain!" Whined Cierra.

Ash next jump out the window. She landed right beside Cierra.

"You alright, Cierra?" Ash asked.

"Yep, just dying of pain," said Cierra who stood up.

"So where is your dorm?" Ash asked.

"Follow me," said Cierra and Ruby and Ash followed their friend.

After a while, Cierra immediately stopped, Ash bumped into her and Ruby bumped into Ash.

"Why you stop for?" Ash asked.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Look," whispered Cierra. Hanabusa saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki standing with Yuki who looked surprised.

Ash and Cierra duck behind a bush while Ruby just stood behind a tree.

"Is that Hanabusa? And Akatsuki?" Ash asked.

"Akatsuki?" Asked Cierra asked. "Wow, he looks handsome."

"Cierra," warned Ash. "Can't you see Hanabusa's drinking Yuki's blood from her palm?"

"Yea, and?"

"We should stop him."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Lets do this!" Cierra grabbed a little rock and she stood up and she threw the rock and Hanabusa's back. "Hands off of her!"

Ash face-palm.

Hanabusa looked and saw Cierra, "Cierra?"

Ash stood up next to her friend.

"Ash?" Blinked Hanabusa.

Ruby appeared next to them. "Hi! Do you guys know where babies come from?"

* * *

**Long chapter!**

**Ruby & Cierra: our question hasn't been answered yet!**

**Me: calm down.**

**Hanabusa: I'll answer for you**

**Ruby: how do does a mommy get a baby in her belly?**

**Hanabusa: forget it, I'm not answering that *walks out the door***

**Me: ...**

**Zero: *glares***

**Cierra: ...**

**Ruby: I love cookies!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Let's get it

"What are you guys doing here?" Akatsuki asked.

Cierra, Ash and Ruby walked towards them.

"I was about to ask you guys that," said Ash.

"Cierra, you shouldn't be out here!" Said Yuki who freed herself from Hanabusa.

"Yuki, your beading," said Ruby, pointing at the hand that Hanabusa had bitten into.

"Oh, uh." Yuki looked at it.

"Hanabusa, you just abused a girl." Said Cierra.

"No I did not."

"I thought you vampires are not allowed to drink blood at this academy," said Ash.

"We aren't but Hanabusa here decided to break the rules," said Akatsuki.

"The blood was so tempting!" Augured Hanabusa.

"Hush Hanabusa, it's still night." Said Cierra.

"Where's Zero? Isn't he suppose to be with you?" Ash ask Yuki.

"Uh," Yuki looked around. Zero wasn't here.

"I bet you drank those girls blood too," Cierra pointed at the two fainted girls.

"No I didn't! They fainted."

Someone pulled Yuki away from Hanabusa and there was a chained noise and next thing they know. A gun was pointed at Hanabusa's back.

"Drinking on school's ground is strictly forbidden," Zero said. "And day class students are not allowed to wander out night."

"I think's he's talking about me," whispered Cierra to Ash.

"Has the blood made you lose control, vampire?" Zero asked.

"Zero!" Yuki said. "Hold on."

"But I...already tasted her." Hanabusa licked his lips to tease Zero.

Zero narrowed his eyes. A trigger was pulled.

Ash and Yuki quickly went into action and they both push Zero's arm up, and there was a purple flash on a tree.

"You can't shoot him, idiot," said Yuki.

"That bloody rose. Can you please put that away."

Everyone looked and saw Kaname.

Akatsuki sighed, this is not gonna be good. Hanabusa was shaking like mad. Ash wasn't sure because he was nearly shot or that Kaname was here.

"I'm afraid that weapon is rather threating to us." Said Kaname.

"Kaname, I-I." Yuki started.

"I'll escort these fools to the headmaster myself," Kaname put his hand on Hanabusa. "To receive their punishment."

"Dorm president Kuran," Hanabusa said.

"Zero, is that alright?" Kaname ask Zero.

"Zero?" Yuki looked at Zero for an answer.

Zero sighed, "just get them out of her, Kaname." He said. Putting his gun away.

"Akatsuki," Kaname looked at the other vampire. "Because you didn't do anything to stop Aido. You are guilty as well."

Akatsuki groaned.

"And to the two that have fainted."

A girl dropped out of nowhere and touched the fainted girls head.

"We'll have their memory erased and also have them escorted to the headmaster as well." Said Kaname.

"Uh, yes. Thank you." Bowed Yuki.

Kaname looked at Ash and Cierra.

"Whoa, we haven't done anything wrong." Said Cierra.

Ash coughed.

"Besides sneaking around," said Cierra.

"We are in big trouble," said Ruby.

"I was just going back to my dorm." Said Cierra.

"Than why is Ash is with you?" Yuki asked.

"Me and Ruby came with her so she'll doesn't run away or anything," Ash sweat dropped as she talked.

"Cierra, you're not allowed to wander at night." Yuki said.

"Why? Because vampires will get me?" Cierra asked.

"No it's just..."

"Cierra, since your here. Why don't you come with me as I take these two for their punishment?" Kaname said.

"Why?" Cierra ask him.

"The headmaster wanted to see you tomorrow but since your here. You may well see him tonight."

"For what?" Cierra and Ash both asked.

"It's only for Cierra to know." Kaname said. "Come along now, we are going to the head master's office."

Cierra groaned, "I don't want to go with them." She grumbled and followed the other three.

"You should go back to cleaning up that vampire room." Said Zero. "Same with that child."

"Don't need to tell us twice," said Ash and she and Ruby walked away.

* * *

Cierra waited outside of the head master office.

Suddenly, Akatsuki and Hanabusa walked out with Kaname leading them.

Kaname stopped and looked at Cierra, "the head master wants to see you now." And with that. He walked away with Hanabusa and Akatsuki.

"Suspended for two days," mumbled Hanabusa.

"This is all your fault, just so you know." Said Akatsuki.

"Just shut up!" Hanabusa growled.

"Aido, I'll be happy if you be quiet," said Kaname.

"Sorry, Lord Kaname." Hanabusa said.

Cierra walked in the office to see a serious head master.

"Cierra, please take a seat." Said Kaien.

Cierra obeyed and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"I'm gonna get another punishment, aren't I?"

"Yes, only if you accept what I need you to do." Kaien said.

"Do what?"

"Well, about that wolf you told me. I thought that I want to check this out myself. So I'm planning to go, but I want you to come with me."

"Why do I need to go?"

"To see if your actually telling the truth."

"I never lie!"

"Ash told me about your habit of lying."

"Oh."

"So, if you come with me, I'll let you have no punishment."

"I'll only come with you if you let me and no punishment _and _be on the disciplinary committee with Yuki and Zero," Cierra said.

"I'm sorry but the job is for only Yuki and Zero. But why do you want to do it?" Kaien asked.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to kick other girls as-"

Kaien coughed, "watch you language."

Cierra shrugged, "please put me on the job, besides Zero and Yuki know about vampires. But so do I. So I should be on the job."

"Sorry, but I can't. You got maid duties." Kaien shook his head.

"Well maybe another time." Said Cierra.

"So you coming?"

"Sure I'll come," nodded Cierra.

"That's great." Smiled Kaien.

* * *

Three humans looked at the forest. All three were standing near three motorcycles.

A girl with very short hair that was cut even and her hair was dark red with her light green eyes. She wore tight black pants and a black singlet that was covered with a leather black jacket. She had two brown boots and a belt around her waist.

Two men stood behind her.

One man had light pale brown hair and had a hat that looked like it was a cowboy hat. He had light blue eyes and he wore a long brown cloak that goes down to the floor. He wore jeans and a blue shirt that had holes in it. Light brown boots and he held a long sword in his left hand.

The second men, he had black hair and brown eyes. He had no shirt on, his muscles can be easily seen, abs and what not. He only had brown pants and black boots. He had a scratch under his right eye. And he held no weapon.

The woman carefully looked at the forest. It was night, and the full moon was shining down on the field they were in.

"It doesn't seem like it doesn't want to come to us," said the man who had no shirt.

"Don't worry, it will come." Smiled the woman.

"Maybe we should lay out the meat." Said the man who wore the cloak.

"No, it won't go for the meat. It's not that stupid." Said the woman.

"Look over there." Whispered the shirtless man, he pointed at the forest. A pair of golden eyes was looking at the humans.

"There it is," said the woman. "Let's get it."


	14. Chapter 14 It's not what you think

"You know, we could do this another time." Cierra suggested and she and Kaien drove in a car in heavy rain.

"Nonsense, this is the perfect time." Kaien smiled.

"You seem to be in a happy mood," said Cierra.

"I'm sure am."

"Well, in that case, can I drive the car?" Cierra begged.

"Don't ruin my mood," warned Kaien.

"Okay." Cierra said quickly. "Nearly sounding like Zero."

"Zero is my son, we are two peas in a pod." Kaien laughed.

"One, when you say 'two peas in a pod' it sounds wrong and two, I'm pretty sure Zero will kill you if he heard you say that."

Kaien sighed.

"Uh sorry," Cierra said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. It's not that. I'm just worried about Zero." Kaien said. "He's having a tough time in the last few weeks."

"He's having a tough time?" Cierra said.

Kaien nodded and kept his eyes on the road.

"What about if someone pranked on him?"

"Then that someone will probably should hide," smirked Kaien. "I doubt anyone will do that to Zero."

"Yeaaaaaaaaa," Cierra said very slowly and awkwardly. _Crap, I'm dead _thought Cierra.

As Kaien and Cierra continued to talk in the car they didn't pay close enough to the road as a creäture ran across the road.

"Did you see that?" Kaien asked, looking on the road more closely.

"What?" Cierra said.

"I thought I saw something," Kaien said. He stopped the car.

Suddenly an arrow smashed through a window on Cierra's side and Cierra ducked and the arrow smashed through the other window as Kaien leaned back on his seat to avoid the arrow that was inches away from his face and the arrow went into a tree.

"Son of a horse! Where did that come from?!" Panic Cierra, hoping out of the car.

Kaien got out of the car and went near the arrow, he took it out of the tree and looked at it. There was some liquid on the spear part.

"Hold it right there."

Kaien turned around slowly and saw a girl pointing a gun at Cierra.

This woman had short red hair and wore a jacket and black pants.

"Who are you?" Cierra asked.

"That doesn't matter, you two shouldn't be here." Growled the women.

"But-"

"Then why are you here?" Kaien asked.

Suddenly, there was a howl and Kaien heard male voices.

"Go!" Yelled the women.

Kaien nodded he hopped in the car with Cierra.

Kaien turned the motor on, he turned the car around and went.

"Great, I'm soaking wet," said Cierra said. "And-oh no! My nail polish is gone!" Cierra said. "That girl owes me a new nail polish!"

"Maybe we should go back," Kaien suggested.

"So I can beat the lady to death for ruining my nails?"

"Or we could go back and go another time," Kaien said as Cierra had a mad expression on her face.

"I say we-look!" Cierra pointed something up ahead and Kaien quickly pulled the brakes. "There's something on the road."

Kaien saw a dark thing lying in the middle of the road.

"That must be..." Kaien went out of the car and ran to the thing and knelt beside. Sure enough it was a black wolf but a bit bigger than any normal wolf. The wolf's black fur was drenched in the rain and blood was all over its body.

Cierra suddenly appeared next to him. "Uh, looks dead to me."

Kaien slowly put his hand on the wolf's chest. "It is still breathing."

"Uh, what are we going to do with it." Cierra asks.

_That must be why that women told us to leave _thought Kaien. _And I bet there's more than just her trying to get to it._

"We are taking it back with us," said Kaien.

"What? So we can have it for dinner?" Cierra asks.

"No, it's injured. We have to bring it back to the academy to nurse it." Kaien picked up the wolf's back legs. "Help me pick it up."

"But it's covered in blood." Cierra whined.

"Cierra."

"Fine," grumbled Cierra and she helping the headmaster carried it to the car and carefully put it in the back seat.

"There," smiled Kaien and noticed Cierra wiping blood on her hands on his clothes.

Cierra saw his look, "your a strong man right? I'm sure you don't mind a little extra blood on you." She smiled nervously.

* * *

"It's so depressing because of Hanabusa," mumbled Ash as she layed on the couch. She felt so tired she couldn't barely walk.

Akatsuki was reading as book on the other couch and Hanabusa was standing with his arms cross.

"I know, I don't deserve to be suspended for two days," said Hanabusa.

"No, what is depressing is that your here for two days without going to class so that means I have to see your face more often then I have to, and believe me, your face is worst then a dead face." Ash said.

"Your only saying that cause your jealous." Hanabusa said.

"What is there to be jealous of you?" Ash smirked.

Akatsuki sighed, _they may well kill each other if they are gonna keep arguing like little kids _thought Akatsuki._  
_

"Well lets see, girls fall in love with me, I got amazing hair."

"Girls fall in love with you because they don't know that your just a boy that cries like a baby and your hair could be a wig for all I know."

"Akatsuki, tell her my hair is not a wig!"

Akatsuki didn't even bother to look up. "It's a wig."

"What! Your a traitor!" Hanabusa growled.

"Then let's so how bald you are underneath your wing." Smiled Ash and she got up and tried to touch his hair.

"No way your touching it." Hanabusa said, grabbing her wrists to stop her.

"Your afraid that I'm going to see your bald hair?"

Hanabusa step of her foot and Ash yelped and she stumbled backwards and fell on the couch but she didn't know she was pulling Hanabusa along with her and they both fell on the couch.

The entrance door opened and Cierra came in, "Ash, gue-" Cierra stopped. She saw Hanabusa...on top of Ash...on the couch...

* * *

(Extra part) :D

Zero walked in his shower and turn on the water. He closed his eyes and let the warm water run down his body. He used the shampoo to wash his hair.

After three minutes...

Zero came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. His hair is now...PINK! Zero touched his hair, it was all pink!

Zero looked at the shampoo, he noticed there was a little print. And it said 'Cierra owns this shampoo'

Zero growled. "Cierra!"

* * *

**LOL poor Zero. Pink hair :D**

**Bad news...Sorry for not updating like I normally do. It's just my computer is completely done with me.**

**Good news...But I did manage to borrow my friend's laptop from time to time.**

**Bad news again...But I can only borrow it with very little time since my friend uses it alot. So updating can be very late or something -_-**

**Anyway at least I manage to update even if it took me a month or two to actually update.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(if mistakes are in there, blame it on my friends laptop) **


End file.
